


Twos

by RonaldIris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dual Quadrants, Kismesis, M/M, Threesome, matesprit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux takes on two of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twos

Sollux liked taking things in two. What this meant was that he enjoyed very much having two of everything. This included his clothes being two different colors, having two different foods put together who had no business there and two of almost everything he liked. This, of course, spread right out to his quadrants. One person in each quadrant never really did it for him. He tried, he honest to god tried to settle with one but it was never any good. He found that out with Aradia and Feferi. But, they had moved on to bigger and better things. So, his attentions had been taken by another. Two others, actually. They came in a pair and that's how Sollux liked it.  
Karkat was usually the loner who never took the chance to give anyone the chance. But, Sollus saw right through his barriers and he knew that beneath it all, he really cared about everyone. Sollux knew that since the beginning he never really thought of Karkat as just his friend. He honestly thought that they were going to end up being kismesis. Over time though the feelings got redder than that. He pitied the cute little steam headed loudmouth. Pitied the fuck out of him and he knew that he wanted him. This is where the other partner in the pair came in. When Sollux was finding out information about Karkat that he knew he never would have known otherwise he came upon Gamzee once again. Who knows more about someone than their moirail? No one, that's who.  
Gamzee was quite the character, really. Sollux had spoken with him a few times before and he knew already that he had some lingering barely red feelings for him. How could he not, really? The guy was pretty fucking chill and he listened to you when you needed it. Sometimes, Sollux really needed it back on Alternia and Gamzee had sat there and listened to every complaint and ever curse that came out of Sollux's mouth. When Gamzee had gone on his rampage was when Sollux really questioned those feelings and decided that pursuing a matespritship with him was probably not a good idea. Those feelings came up again when Sollux went to see him.  
Gamzee was in his room in the meteor as he usually was. Everyone else assumed that he was being a freak and stroking Tavros' decapitated head lovingly all day but that wasn't the case at all and the only ones who knew that were Sollux and Karkat. When Sollux entered the room Gamzee had been laying on a pile he had stacked in the corner of clothes that he could find. The horns were gone and they wouldn't be coming back. He looked to Sollux when he came in and his eyes were sharp and clear and held the world's deception in them. Nothing like how he was before all of this but no less attractive. They spoke and Gamzee told him what he wanted to know. What happened after Sollux had died. How Karkat had cried and only cried for him. They continued to speak and eventually Sollux found his way onto the pile next to Gamzee. They spoke and eventually Sollux found Gamzee on top of him, staring down at him with those predatory clear eyes. They kissed and they kissed again. That's all they did and it felt fucking amazing. Sollux left after a little while and went to find Karkat, the taste of Gamzee still lingering on his lips.  
Karkat was in his own room as well. He had given up on chasing Terezi around. There was no real point to it. Terezi had cearly been uninterested in continuing relationships with anyone, Karkat and Dave included. Instead she stayed clear of romances. Sollux had to admit it was a smart move. Relationships were complicated and they were hard. They were hard and no one understood them. Not the point, however. Sollux came into the room and he bugged Karkat until he stopped paying attention to his husktop. They talked. They talked about a lot of things but matespritship wasn't one of them. That came naturally. As naturally as you could get when you asked if he wanted to be in your red quadrant with his palemate. Karkat of course was not happy with that idea. Him and Gamzee were as pure pale as you could get to the point where it was almost like Nepeta and Equius. Gamzee had agreed to that as well. They wanted nothing red between them. It took some coaxing but eventually Karkat gave. Deep inside he knew that he wanted it just about as badly as Sollux did.  
Karkat and Gamzee worked well together. Karkat was the more violent and cute matesprit that you knew they pitied you when they yelled at you. Gamzee was more laid back and calm and certainly attractive, giving small kisses and whispering loving words to make you feel good. It worked really well when they had pailed for the first time. It was awkward at first, sure, but they eventually fell into a comfortable rythm. Sollux in between they did their own thing with Karkat in front and Gamzee in back. They touched different and kissed different and they battled each others style which left Sollux one happy troll. When all was said and done they were left in a sweaty pile of limbs and sharing in each others warmth. Sollux was a lucky troll for having these two amzing trolls to share himself with.  
Dave fucking Strider. That prick was the most horrible asshole he had ever fucking met and he wanted nothing more than to dig his nails into that pale flesh and just keep digging. He wanted to hurt him so bad and he was pretty sure that Dave felt the same way. It was just in the way that he read the coolkid's body language when they were together. He was tense and the hands in his pockets were always looking like they just wanted to lash out and hit him. Of course that would mess with his image of always cool and always calm. Sollux wanted to break it. So, he took the initiative and gave Dave a good punch to his smug face. It was unexpected and Dave took the blunt of the hit. His glasses were knocked off and his crimson eyes blazed with rage. Sollux had never been more turned on by a black feeling quite the same way as in that moment. It was beautiful. The two wrestled each other to the ground, biting, scratching, punching, anything they could do to just hurt the other. And then they couldn't fight anymore and Sollux had Dave pinned to the ground. They were both bloody and marked up but neither of them cared. They kissed, all teeth. And that was all that they did that day as well. They were too tired to do anything else. Karkat had given Sollux an earful when he returened to his matesprits as that bloody mess. But, Gamzee knew. He knew exactly what had happened and he had that grin on. That grin where you knew there was something going on in his head but you just didn't know what.  
Sollux found out later what he was thinking when he met up with Dave again. Sollux had walked in on quite the scene. Gamzee was pinning Dave to the ground on his hands and knees, Gamzee pressed to his back, whispering dirty and vile things into his ear that Dave obviously didn't want to hear. He was struggling but Gamzee was strong. Stronger than anyone would have thought. Sollux stood there and Gamzee knew he was there. He gazed at Sollus was a look. It was a strange look and it confused Sollux a moment before he labeled it as hate. There were black feelings in those eyes and Sollux felt a cold chill creep over his body before it turned hot. He was liking this a lot. Sollux found himself kneeling in front of Dave and he grinned, spitting insults at the human. And then he looked at Gamzee. Gamzee stared right back, daring him to speak. And he did. He called the clown a number of things before Gamzee reached out and grabbed a nice fistful of his hair, yanking him forward and kissing him the way that any proper kismesis would kiss.  
Gamzee made things interesting and he knew just how to balance out his quardants to have Sollux fit comfortably in both. It worked. It worked so amazingly. Karkat and Gamzee were so red for him and Sollux was red for them. And Dave and Gamzee's amazing ability to play both roles was what really got Sollux to love his love with twos. He loved each and every little thing about it.


End file.
